


El silencio de la barricada

by hackercatkitty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alusiones a la muerte, Barricadas, Canon Era, Descripciones de muerte, Foreshadowing, Gen, No es mucho pero esta ahí, Si no es lo tuyo evita el segundo capítulo, implicaciones de muerte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-13 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras el primer ataque, Enjolras reflexiona sobre el destino que les aguarda cuando un misterioso personaje hace su aparición</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todo el mundo, sé que llevo un tiempo sin publicar nada, pero en honor al Barricade Day me he animado a escribir una cosilla que llevaba un tiempo rondándome la mente inspirada por un vídeo que vi hace tiempo -sí, saco inspiración de lugares muy extraños, lo sé-. Debo confesar que ha sido una de las cosas más extrañas que he escrito en mi vida, a ver qué os parece a vosotros. Como siempre, se agradecen las críticas constructivas y que me comentéis cualquier errorcillo que veáis.   
> Un saludo

Silencio, bendito silencio, tras el caos de unas horas antes: era un silencio cargado de ecos, un silencio de gritos acallados y llantos contenidos, pero silencio al fin y al cabo. Ni siquiera la antorcha crepitaba ya, apagada por una ráfaga de viento, muda y fría en su pebetero mientras a su alrededor los estudiantes trataban de dormir; tan solo el quedo murmullo de conversaciones susurradas y el tintineo del cincel de Feuilly contra la pared rasgaban el velo de la noche. Silencio.

Dos horas de sueño, descanso para reponer fuerzas frente a lo que todavía les esperaba, aquellas habían sido sus palabras, su consejo a sus camaradas que muchos habían seguido, pero que él mismo era incapaz de seguir. Pese a sus exhortaciones al descanso, sus ojos permanecían persistentemente abiertos en la oscuridad, contemplando las formas postradas de sus camaradas en la noche, aquellos que todavía vivían tras los enfrentamientos con la guardia. Se preguntó quiénes de entre ellos caerían todavía en la lucha, cuáles de aquellas vidas reclamaría la Patria como sacrificio por su libertad...si la suya sería una de ellas, al igual que las de Jehan Prouvaire y Bahorel, que dormían ya el Sueño de los Justos. Cada muerte pesaba sobre su conciencia como una losa, sabedor de que aquellos que ahora descansaban para no despertar le habían seguido hasta allí, como a un Flautista maldito que los había conducido hacia sus tumbas. Se preguntaba si lo habían sabido al llegar el final, ¿le habrían culpado, resentido el haberse cruzado en su camino? ¿Habrían temido al ver acercarse la guadaña de la muerte? ¿O por el contrario, la habían agradecido, recibiéndola como un galardón al saberse ofrendados por su Pueblo? Tantas vidas, tanta sangre que sus palabras habían derramado, tantos hálitos que habrían todavía de exhalarse...

-Cargas sobre tus hombros un fardo muy pesado.

La voz desconocida le sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones, como un jarro de agua fría sobre sus espaldas que le impulsó a levantarse bruscamente con su fusil en la mano una vez más. En medio del silencio de las barricadas, un hombre se alzaba iluminado por la luna.

-No se mueva -advirtió Enjolras, apuntándole con su fusil, a punto de dar la voz de alarma. ¿Cómo había llegado aquel hombre hasta allí? ¿Cómo había pasado por delante de los vigías sin ser advertido? Si aquel hombre estaba allí, ¿quién sabía quién más podría haber cruzado sus defensas? Tal vez la guardia...

-No he venido a haceros daño, muchacho -respondió el hombre, sin moverse de su lugar, contemplándole con un rostro inexpresivo.- Nunca vengo a hacer daño, pese a lo que vosotros parecéis pensar...

-No se mueva -repitió el líder de rojo, sin bajar su arma.- ¿Quién es usted y cuáles son sus intenciones?

-Soy el amigo del que sufre y el final del tormento. Soy el final del camino y el comienzo del descanso -lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro del recién llegado.- Soy el destino de todo ser viviente.

Una mueca de confusión se dibujó en las facciones de Enjolras al escuchar la declaración del desconocido.

-Si ha estado bebiendo...

-Me conoces -interrumpió el hombre, con una voz como el susurro de una capa, y en ese momento el muchacho se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca, mucho más cerca que unos instantes antes.- Me conoces, Enjolras.

-No sé de qué habla -el joven líder de la revolución se removió en su sitio, sintiendo cierta incomodidad y desazón apoderarse de él, mas permaneció estoico en su sitio pese a la proximidad, reacio a desproteger a sus camaradas durmientes.

Sus camaradas...Alarmado, se percató de que nadie parecía haberse despertado desde la llegada del hombre: ni siquiera un susurro o un suspiro irrumpían ahora en la quietud de la noche. Tan solo el tintineo del cincel de Feuilly, que trabajaba incansable en la oscuridad, y silencio, el silencio de la barricada.

-Sabes de que hablo, claro que lo sabes -respondió el hombre, aproximándose un poco más, hasta que Enjolras pudo ver sus ojos oscuros, oscuros como el abismo y la eternidad.- Me ves cada noche en tus sueños desde que eras un niño, me has visto esta noche en la batalla, me has invocado en tus pensamientos.

Enjolras sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, apartando la mirada de aquellos ojos sin fin que lo llamaban con promesas oscuras de descanso y paz. Lentamente fue bajando el arma, dejando que sus brazos pendiesen inertes a sus costados mientras las palabras del desconocido daban vueltas en su mente.

-No puede ser...

-Y sin embargo lo es -la voz del hombre sonó un poco más cerca en esta ocasión. Enjolras estaba seguro de que si se volvía lo encontraría de pie junto a él, tan cerca que podría rozarlo con tan solo estirar sus brazos.- Me has llamado, como un niño llama a sus padres tras una pesadilla. Llevas una carga muy pesada sobre tus hombros, pequeño mío, hijo mío, y sabes que yo puedo aligerarla. Sabes que yo puedo darte lo que necesitas...-las manos del hombre se posaron sobre sus hombros y, con suave insistencia, hicieron que se girase hacia él, e inclinaron suavemente su rostro.

Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la voz lo arrullase. Paz lejos de todo aquel sufrimiento que lo atormentaba, lejos de toda desigualdad, de toda injusticia, descansar junto a sus camaradas por fin...Los rostro de Bahorel y Jehan aparecieron en su mente con tanta claridad como si estuviesen frente a él, enarbolando sus banderas y sus armas, listos y dispuestos a vencer o caer peleando...y con un súbito sobresalto, Enjolras se apartó del hombre en el momento en que sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los suyos. La rabia y la contrariedad se dibujaron en el pálido rostro del hombre al ver a su presa alejarse, pero el estudiante alzó el fusil una vez más para apuntarle con él.

-Fuera de aquí -instó el muchacho, endureciendo su expresión.- 

-No huyas de mí, Enjolras, solo yo puedo darte la paz que necesitas. Puedo hacer que todo termine.

La voz del hombre, como un canto de sirena, trató de enredarlo una vez más en su embrujo, pero el recuerdo de Jehan, Bahorel y tantos otros de sus camaradas caídos lo mantuvieron firme en su determinación, y cuando el hombre trató de dar un paso hacia él, se encontró con que el muchacho en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesto a permitirle acercarse.

-Fuera de aquí -repitió.

Los eternos ojos oscuros del hombre se velaron súbitamente.

-Sea como quieres, entonces -respondió el hombre.- Me iré de aquí...pero no puedes huir de mí eternamente, Enjolras. Recuerda que tú lo quisiste así -el murmullo de su voz permaneció en el aire tiempo después de su desaparición, tan repentina y silenciosa como su llegada.

Enjolras miró a su alrededor, a sus camaradas tendidos en el suelo que conversaban en susurros y a Feuilly que trabajaba afanosamente grabando su mensaje en la pared, escuchando en sus pausas el silencio, el silencio de la barricada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tenía pensado escribir nada más sobre esta historia pero debido al azuce de ciertas personas me he animado a ello. Ha quedado un poco extraño, pero bueno, la idea en si era extraña. Un saludo, espero que os guste

Gritos, caos de voces que rompían con el alba el silencio de la noche. El eco de disparos que se llevaban consigo el silencio de la barricada y las vidas de quienes en ellas habían combatido. Muerte, muerte en todas partes, sangre y pólvora mezclados en el altar de la libertad, de la revolución fallida, del pueblo ciego e insensible que le daba la espalda a aquellos que habían luchado por él. Era extraño, el silencio en la habitación mientras en el exterior los hombres morían aullando. No, no los hombres, sus amigos, camaradas a los que había conducido a las garras de una muerte sin piedad. Bahorel, Jehan, que no habían sobrevivido a la noche. Bossuet, caído a los pies de la barricada bajo la metralla de los disparos del cañón de la guardia, sus brazos eternamente tendidos hacia Joly, que yacía a pocos pies de él atravesado por el disparo de un mosquete mientras trataba de alcanzar a su amigo, su amante tal vez, dormidos para siempre, tan cerca y tan lejos, demasiado lejos. La cruel muerte que se había llevado a Combeferre, a quien su buen corazón había impulsado a ayudar a un soldado de la guardia para ser atravesado por las bayonetas de sus camaradas, destino impío que había pagado sus buenas obras con el fin de sus días. Courfeyrac, el risueño Courfeyrac, cuya hora había llegado demasiado pronto y que había terminado sus días como los había vivido, con una sonrisa en los labios y el eco de una carcajada que ni siquiera la guardia pudo extinguir. Feuilly, a quien sabía muerto tras sacrificar su vida para ganar unos instantes más de las de otros. El alba que tanto esperaban, el amanecer que traería consigo un mundo nuevo, había sido su perdición. El mundo les había dado la espalda, sordo y mudo, inamovible a toda súplica que labios ensangrentados habían pronunciado, impasible ante las lágrimas que rostro cubiertos de hollín, sudor y pólvora habían derramado, ciego ante la barbarie que la luz naciente iluminaba en cada rincón de aquella barricada. Tan solo quedaba él ahora, de pie en aquella habitación envuelta en silencio, con su fusil roto en la mano, aguardando mientras escuchaba en el exterior los gritos de aquellas vidas que se iban extinguiendo, una a una, como velas al viento.

-Te lo advertí, Enjolras -la voz, como el suspiro de una alma en pena, precedió al hombre, de pie junto a la puerta.-

Los brazos del estudiante se agitaron en un ligero espasmo a sus costados, un amago de alzar su arma fracturada que terminó antes siquiera de comenzar. El agotamiento de su alma se reflejó en su rostro mientras contemplaba al extraño hombre que la noche anterior lo había visitado en la barricada, sin fuerzas apenas para mantenerse en pie, para encararse a aquel ser imposible.

-Te lo advertí -repitió, aproximándose con pasos lentos hasta ocupar el centro de la habitación, contemplando con sus ojos de abismo el extenuado muchacho que se alzaba frente a él.- Podría haber sido de otro modo. Podrías haberte ahorrado todo este sufrimiento. Aún puedes hacerlo -tentó, extendiendo hacia él una mano blanca como un sudario.- Ven conmigo. Ponle fin.

Una vez más el murmullo de miel dibujó en su mente promesas seductoras que el rubio muchacho se esforzó en espantar, sacudiendo su cabeza como un animal que trata de espantar una mosca persistente.

-No -musitó, con toda la determinación que su pobre y maltratado cuerpo pudo reunir.- No, no lo haré. Si mi destino es morir luchando que así sea, no me iré como un anciano que muere en su sueño.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que sufrir, seguir peleando cuando todo está terminado ya? Sabes que ha llegado el fin, ¿por qué prolongar la agonía? -las palabras como caricias se sucedieron, sonando cada vez un poquito más cercanas. El hombre se aproximaba lentamente, paso a paso, aunque Enjolras no estaba seguro de haberle visto moverse.- Piénsalo. Todos se han ido ya, eres el último. ¿Qué sentido tiene esperar a algo que sabes que vendrá? Martirizándote a cada momento, preguntándote qué podrías haber hecho de otro modo...

Enjolras cerró los ojos, como un niño que se refugia bajo las mantas de una pesadilla, intentando mantener fuera de su corazón aquellas verdades que tan certeramente se clavaban en su ser como dardos envenenados, minando poco a poco sus defensas, y creando grietas en su armadura. Pero nada podía bloquear aquella voz susurrante que resonaba en cada rincón de la habitación en silencio y reverberaba en cada rincón de su ser.

-Ven conmigo, Enjolras -una vez más sintió a presa de aquellas manos finas y frías como el mármol sobre sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia si como una madre que acuna a un infante contra su pecho.- Ven a donde no hay más dolor. Yo puedo ponerle fin a tu tormento. Ven y descansa, en paz...

Manos sobre su mentón, inclinando delicadamente su cabeza hacia atrás. Un rostro que se ceñía sobre el suyo lentamente mientras las fuerzas le abandonaban y un brazo lo sostenía. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para contemplar una última vez el mundo que lo rodeaba, el sol que se alzaba a través de la ventana iluminando con su luz roja un cuarto apenas ocupado por una mesa de billar y un par de destartaladas mesas sobre las que un cuerpo reposaba. Un cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. Grantaire, el cínico borracho yacía allí tendido, dormido o tal vez muerto sobre las mesas en las que una vez habían hablado, reído y planeado, lo que parecía una eternidad atrás. Grantaire, a quien había ordenado que se marchase de allí, que no creía en nada y mucho menos en la revolución, que había sido como un profeta al anunciar que fracasarían, al anunciar sus muertes, pero que pese a todo se había quedado. Grantaire se había quedado ¿y él iba a rendirse a los brazos de un final sencillo? Enjolras sintió las fuerzas regresar a su cuerpo a tiempo de arrancarse una vez más de los brazos del hombre, del frío que lo había ido envolviendo, apoderándose de su ser poco a poco desde que había hecho su aparición. 

-No -repitió una vez más, alzando la fracturada carabina como un arma.- No me iré así. No me embaucarás. No huiré de las responsabilidades, de las consecuencias de mis acciones, al igual que mis camaradas tampoco huyeron. No les daré la espalda en el último momento, no seré un cobarde que se rinde por temor cuando ellos dieron sus vidas. ¿Cómo podría mirarles a la cara en el otro lado, si es que hay un otro lado? ¿Cómo podría volver a considerarme su igual? Vete de aquí. No me engañarás.

-No huirás de mí...

-¡Vete! -Enjolras avanzó, enarbolando su carabina como un bastón a la manera en que le había sido enseñado y descargando sobre el hombre un golpe que jamás llegó a rozarlo, pues de nuevo había desaparecido como un fantasma exorcizado por la luz del día.

-No huirás de mí -repitió la voz en un susurro antes de ser ahogado por el clamor de la guardia que entraba en la estancia en ese momento.

Confusión, ruido que se llevaba el silencio. El fin, su fin, estaba allí. Temor y confusión al contemplar los fusiles de la guardia, pero determinación a llegar hasta el final. Podía sentirles allí consigo, sus camaradas que no lo abandonarían hasta el final.

-Fusiladme -sin miedo, sin temblor.

Los granos de arena se agotaban lentamente en el reloj de su vida, cada un golpeando como una pesada maza que dejaba tras de si un pequeño silencio, un eco del que le había acompañado y que nadie más podía escuchar. Minutos, instantes, momentos, pronto el fin, mas cuando pensaba que todo había terminado una nueva sorpresa. Grantaire, ofreciendo su vida junto a la de él, una ofrenda sin pretensiones de paz. Una mano junto a la suya, cálida, viva. Dedos cerrándose en torno a los suyos en un apretón de vida. 

Y luego el fin.

**Author's Note:**

> El vídeo en cuestión, para el que tenga curiosidad https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yr2fCAHQYdc


End file.
